LA CARTA EDWARD POV
by Barbie Hale Black
Summary: Summary: como reaccionara Edward, al regresar a Forks después de dos años de dejar a Bella en aquel bosque con la mentira de que no la amaba, encontrando solo una carta en aquella mansión blanca que albergo tantos momentos felices….


**LA CARTA EDWARD POV**

**Summary: como reaccionara Edward, al regresar a Forks después de dos años de dejar a Bella en aquel bosque con la mentira de que no la amaba, encontrando solo una carta en aquella mansión blanca que albergo tantos momentos felices….**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer… Pero la trama si es mia…**

**Dedicado a ****Marian-Renesmee, gracias por tu review, aca esta tarde pero segura la reacción de Edward…**

**Les recomiendo pasarse primero por mi otra historia LA CARTA para que puedan entender de que va el asunto.**

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que la deje, a ella mi razón de existir, pensando que era lo mejor, todo por protegerla a ella del mounstro que soy, por cuidar su alma para que no la perdiera como yo, y heme aquí como el buen egoísta que soy; dirigiéndome a Forks solo para verla de lejos, solo para comprobar que es una adolescente normal que acaba de culminar el instituto.

Ya me acerco a nuestra casa, y siento el débil aroma de uno de mi especie, y siento miedo de que se haya topado con mi dulce Bella; intento no tomar decisiones precipitadas, de seguro fue algún nomada de paso. Al cabo de este pensamiento me encuentro en la puerta de la casa, aquella que fuese blanca pero ahora con paredes desgastadas por el paso del tiempo y sin nadie que la cuidara, al entrar encuentro a mis pies un sobre que reza mi nombre, con el débil aroma de ella, como olvidarlo si aun en recuerdos me vuelve totalmente loco, absorbo lo que puedo de su aroma y abro el sobre donde se encuentra una carta, comienzo a leerla.

_**Querido (porque yo en verdad te quise y te ame) Edward:**_

_**Estoy perdida, no se quien soy, es mas mi corazón esta tan roto, poco a poco voy cayendo al vacio de donde no es tan fácil salir, no sabes y mucho menos imaginas como me siento en estos momentos, mi razón de vivir eras tu y te fuiste, me abandonaste y junto a ti te llevaste a mi mejor amiga, Alice, sabes no le guardo rencor a Jasper, el solo fue el detonante que me devolvió a la cruel realidad, en donde tu no me amabas y en la cual la familia a la que soñé pertenecer me dejo, es mas que obvio ellos representan eso una familia por lo que se apoyan los unos a los otros. Los extraño a todos y cada uno de ellos.**_

_**A Alice con todo y su obsesion con las compras era mi mejor amiga la consideraba mi hermana; a Emmett mi hermano oso el mejor que podría desear; a Carlisle con su infinita sabiduría acumulado por todos los años de su existencia; Esme la madre perfecta y la que cualquiera pudiese añorae; Jasper aunque no me relacione mucho con el le agradezco la forma todos sus cuidados y como me defendió cuando James me perseguía e intento matarme, y sobre todo aunque no lo creas extraño a Rosalie con todo y sus malos tratos fue la única que me dijo la verdad y no me ilusiono con una fantasia que jamás se iba a realizar.**_

_**Aunque Jacob lo intenta no me ha podido despertar del estado zombi en que me dejaste, con el que lastimo a Charlie quien sufre al ver a su pequeña asi. En el Instituto ya nadie me habla y no los culpo a nadie le gustaría hablar con un muerto en vida, se me hace difícil relacionarme con humanos. Te preguntaras porque con Jake si puedo, pues entérate el es un licántropo. En cierta parte agradezco el door que siento, es muestra de que si fuiste rea en tu inútil intento de hacerme olvidar llevándote todas las cosas con las que te podría recordar olvidaste llevarte mi corazón que nunca te podrá olvidar. Recuerdas a Victoria , la compañera de James, ha vuelto a cobrar venganza intenta encontrarme pero Jake y la manada se la ponen difícil, y auqnue Laurent la intento ayudar los lobos se encargaron de el.**_

_**Por poner en peligro a mi padre y a mis amigos tanto humanos como licántropos he tomado ya una decisión.**_

_**Si hoy escribo esta carta es para pedir disculpas por las molestias que te ocasione, espero y estes disfrutando con tus distracciones, aquellas que mencionaste en el bosque cuando me dejaste, dale mis recuerdos a tu familia diles que en realidad los quise. No te sientas culpable por mis acciones y recuerda que siempre y aun después de la muerte te amare.**_

_**Siempre tuya**_

_**Bella Swan.**_

Culmino de leerla con un nudo en la garganta, con lagrimas que jamás podre derramar colgando de mis ojos; recordando los reproches mentales de todos por dejarte asi de esta manera, deseo decirte que

Emmett ya casi no me habla y siempre esta pensando en su pequeña hermanita humana, Alice triste imaginando que ha sido de ti desde que le prohibi que viera tu futuro, llora la perdida de su mejor amiga casi hermana. Esme y Carlisle quienes te consideraban su hija te extrañan enormemente. Rosalie y Jasper aun cuando no se compenetraron mucho contigo se reprochan el no haberte tratado mas.

Siento el aroma de uno de los mios, salgo a la puerta y es cuando mi mundo se viene al piso.

Allí esta ella, Victoria con otros dos, un chico alto, semi corpulento que oculta a una pequeña chica detrás de él, quien toma su mano cariñosamente.

Victoria ¿que haces aquí?- me preparo, alerta a cualquier acción.

-Edward, no eres quien para pedirme explicaciones- dice ella con una sonrisa ladina

Edward? Tu eres el infeliz? – ruge el chico

-tranquilo Riley, y si es él- dice Victoria.

En ese preciso instante es cuando me doy cuenta que no puedo leer ninguna de las tres mentes frente a mi; allí es cuando la tercera persona da un paso al lado del tal Riley y ahogo un jadeo al verla allí mas hermosa que nunca; con su piel palida como la porcelana, sus cabellos caoba oscuro, al llegar a detallar sus ojos es que me doy cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado, de que su corazón no late, que ya no tiene su típica sonrisa en el rostro, que usa zapatos de tacon cuando antes le era imposible caminar en un superficie lisa sin tropezar y es en ese momento en el que esos ojos, ahora color borgoña; me miran con desprecio al mismo tiempo que sus carnosos labios emiten palabras.

Que ocurre Edward acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? O tu hermanita no nos vio venir? – dice con el odio latente en sus palabras al mismo tiempo que toma mas firmemente la mano de Riley.

Que te ha sucedido? – pregunto aun cuando lo se, se muy bien que le paso fue transformada y es una de nosotros, se convirtió en aquello a lo que tanto le temia hacerle.

Eso desde hace mucho que no te compete, Cullen; no te debo mis explicaciones, solo vine a decirte que te odio a ti, y a toda tu familia, aquellos hipócritas que decían quererme cuando solo se divertían a mi costa, ustedes quienes sin mas me dejaron aquí sola; pero ahora encontré mi lugar en el mundo.- dijo mirando al chico con amor y sonriéndole como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez.

-Ella ahora tiene quien de verdad la ame, tiene una familia propia con nosotros.- Dijo Riley firmemente y eso fue lo que basto para que me fuese en su contra, quien se creía para decir que la amaba mas que yo, y que ellos eran su familia.

Justo en ese momento sentí dolor, minimo en comparación con lo que había sentido durante estos años alejado de ella; era un dolor como cuando te rompen todos los huesos del cuerpo y no puedes hacer nada por remediarlo.

Ni intentes lastimar ni a mi novio ni a mi familia, no ahora no nunca, porque esto solo sera una caricia comparada con lo que te hare.- rugio Bella.

Al observar detrás de ella observe a una chica y un chico mas, con características similares , parecían gemelos los dos rubios, rasgos adolescente, ojos borgoñas iguales a los del resto, sonriendo de forma malvada, y observaban con orgullo a Bella.

Nos iremos ahora, porque no quiero estar mas frente a ti, verte me produce nauseas, eres el ser mas despreciable del mundo, y te repito te odio mas que a nada en el mundo…

Dicho esto se dieron media vuelta dejándome allí con mi frio corazón mas muerto que nunca, con un dolor indescriptible por mis vanos intentos de salvarla, de protegerla, y con la amarga certeza de que la había perdido y de que ella tenia a alguien mas en su vida, alguien que si la supo valorar y tuvo el coraje suficiente para mantenerla a su lado.

_Espero le haya gustado, se significo todo un reto para mi poner a Edward en esa situación, y que Bella lo odiara tanto._

_Bella tiene como una mezcla de su poder habitual, el escudo mental, y el de Jane, infligir dolor._

_Les dejo a su imaginación quienes eran los gemelos._

_Ah se ve como se cumple el propósito de Victoria de que Edward sufra tanto como ella cuando perdió a James._

"si perdonas demasiadas veces la gente se acostumbra a lastimarte"

Barbie Hale Black

Si te gusto o no puedes dejar tu comentario, porque es gratis y puedes expresarte


End file.
